


Неудачный день

by patchedputty



Category: Kid n Teenagers (Web Comic)
Genre: #filthy language, #maybe aiden/chris a bit???, #rus work, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchedputty/pseuds/patchedputty
Summary: - Этот день отстойный! - воскликнул мальчишка, падая спиной на диван, бросая взгляд в потолок. Айден сложил руки на животе, устроившись поудобнее, положив голову на ручку дивана. И правда. Сегодня всё было просто ужасно!
Relationships: Aiden & Chris (KnT)





	Неудачный день

\- Этот день отстойный! - воскликнул мальчишка, падая спиной на диван, бросая взгляд в потолок. Айден сложил руки на животе, устроившись поудобнее, положив голову на ручку дивана. И правда. Сегодня всё было просто ужасно!  
Сначала Тэд повёл всю троицу в поход, в лес, где на Айдена напали белки! А ещё он свалился с холма, разбив нос о лежащий камень. Хорошо, что только нос, бррр. Мальчик вообще не любил леса! Они ужасны. В них полно насекомых, что могут случайно сесть тебе на лицо. А ещё крапива на каждом шагу. И эти ужасные звери, такие, как те же белки. Плюс всю дорогу приходилось терпеть это нудное поведение Тэда! Да и Крис далеко не подарок со своими котами.  
Кстати, об этом. После этого "прекрасного" похода этот безумец затащил Айдена в парк, играть с бездомными кошками. С этими противными комками блохастой шерсти! У которых довольно острые когти. Айден испытал это на своей шкуре. Прямо в этом парке. И теперь все руки его покрыты царапинами этих гнусных тварей! К тому же эти гнусные твари могут разные болезни переносить, да и грязные они. Что уже навлекает на плохие мысли.  
Вы подумаете, что страдания подростка на этом закончились? А вот и нет! После всех этих злоключений, уставший, измотанный, Айден приходит к себе домой, в надежде наконец таки отдохнуть от всего этого дерьма. Но, оказывается, его мамочка недавно пришла с родительского собрания. И, конечно, ей поведали о всех проступках мальчишки за эту неделю. Боже, почему он постоянно попадает в неприятности?! Да и к половине этого списка он руку не прикладывал! Просто оказался в ненужное время в ненужном месте. И одноклассники "помогли", ничего не скажешь. О, как же Айден ненавидел своих одноклассников! Но сейчас не об этом. Мама, придя с родительского собрания, отчитала своего сыночка и посадила его под домашний арест на две недели. То есть, на все каникулы! Что за жестокая женщина?! Как можно лишить своего ребёнка заслуженного отдыха от школы! Нет, он, конечно, мог просидеть эти две недели в своей комнате, играя в различные видеоигры, зависая в соц.сетях и прочем. Но Айден планировал провести эти каникулы со своей компанией. А именно Крисом и Тэдом. Да, хоть он их и ненавидел, но они был единственными... друзьями мальчика? Наверное. В общем, неважно. Парень точно знал, что не хочет проводить целые каникулы один. По сему просто напросто сбежал из дома. Хотя и это не без неудач. Выпал из окна прямо в мусорный контейнер. И что он вообще там делал? Поплавав в мусоре, темноволосый дошёл таки до дома Тэда. Точнее, ноги сами его привели. Да и ночлег никто другой не даст. Ма волноваться не будет, она знает, что чадо её постоянно сбегает. Хотя ей не особо нравится, что сыночек её почти всё своё время проводит в компании этих двух странных людей. О Боже, ну чуть старше они Айдена, что такого?! Сверстники с ним вообще не общаются, вот так вот вышло. Да и знакома эта троица давно... Но не суть. Наконец, добравшись до дома этого чокнутого, мальчишка обнаруживает, что дверь закрыта и никого нет дома. Ну что за невезение?! А знаете, что произошло потом? Пошёл грёбанный дождь! И Айден, исцарапанный, испачканный в мусоре, да и к тому же теперь замёрзший и промокший до костей, сидел около порога домишка, проклиная всё и вся. И только через полчаса пришёл хозяин дома, со своим вечным спутником. Обсмеяв Айдена как только можно, Тэд впустил мальчика в свой дом. Поскольку мальчишка чувствовал себя тут, как в собственном доме, он сразу, не спросив владельца, пошёл в ванную комнату, отмыться от всей этой грязи и переодеться. Да, предусмотрительный парнишка захватил с собой одежду и прочее необходимое, поместив всё это в рюкзак, который вечно носит с собой. Так вот, только голубоглазый решил расслабиться, отдохнуть, стоя под тёплой струёй воды, как горячую воду резко отключают! Дааа, это прямо чёрный день. После приятного душа из ледяной воды Айден оделся и вот, он, наконец, может отдохнуть от этой полосы неудач, лёжа на диване.  
Ха-ха! Конечно же, нет. На этот диван резко опускается Крис, на руках которого удобно устроился его котик - м-р Фуффи. Которого Айден ненавидел пуще других котов.  
\- Кто такой хороший котик? Конечно, ты! - стал разговаривать со своим любимцем этот крашеный блондин. Это, честно, раздражало. Но голубоглазый ничуть не жалел о том, что сбежал из дома и на две недели поселился здесь. Да и вскоре Айден совсем перестал замечать эти сюсюканья. И стал даже дремать.  
Но нет, не дано мальчику спокойно полежать. На него, ударив лапами прямо в рёбра, прыгнул м-р Фуффи. Причём, выпустив когти. Это стало последней каплей. Мальчишка, резко подняв с себя кота и откинув его куда-то на пол, приподнял с дивана. Бросив взгляд, полный ненависти, на этого когтистого засранца, Айден довольно громко вскрикнул:  
\- Проваливай от сюда, комок шерсти! Чучело из тебя бы сделать!!! - за что тут же получил довольно сильную оплеуху от Криса. И взгляд полного неодобрения от него же. Мальчик на секунду застыл, а потом стал тереть ударенное место, переведя взгляд синих глаз на кошатника.  
\- За что? - как-то по детски плаксиво спросил мальчик.  
\- Только посмей ещё раз отозваться так о моём котике! - достаточно злобно шикнул блондин. Ах, чёрт! Почему мир так не справедлив к Айдену? Что он не так сделал? В чём так сильно провинился?!  
Честно, хотелось плакать. От всего этого. О того, что мальчишка был атакован белками, что разбил нос, что был исцарапан кошками, что был отчитан мамой, что упал из окна прямо в мусорку, что сидел под дождём полчаса, что мылся под ледяной водой, что получил оплеуху от Криса. Всё это сначало вызывало лишь ярость, но теперь... Слёзы сами стали наворачиваться на глаза, и в горле стал ком. Пришлось спрятать лицо руками, отвернувшись от этого грёбанного кота и его хозяина. Послышался всхлип.  
Крис, явно не ожидавший такой реакции, растерялся. Он неуверенно приблизился к Айдену и утешающе, кажется, похлопал его по голове.  
\- Отвали, ч-чокнутый! - голос предательски дрогнул, но от этого не потерял свой гнусный тон. Но Крис не сдался.  
\- Прости, что ударил...  
\- Я сказал, отвали! - рявкнул мальчишка, пихнув блондина от себя рукой. Но тот, кажется, отставать не собирался. Совсем. Он резко развернул мальчика к себе лицом и увидел совершенное странное зрелище. Плачущего Айдена. От увиденного Крис почувствовал укол вины. Ведь он всё-таки ударил этого мальчишку... Но кто знал, что он так отреагирует?!  
Синеглазый резко натянул капюшон с кошачьими ушками и себе на лицо, покраснев от стыда. Нет, мальчик очень стыдился своих слёз. Особенно когда их видел посторонний человек... Но после он покраснел ещё сильнее, ибо оказался прижатый к груди парня. Тут же Айден почувствовал, как с него сняли капюшон и стали гладить его волосы. Это и правда успокаивало...  
Крис ожидал крика в свою сторону или типа того, и достаточно удивился, не получив этого в ответ. То есть, Айден всегда был достаточно противным и не дружелюбным. И ненавидел, когда к нему лишний раз прикасались. А сейчас...  
Темноволосый сам уткнулся в грудь друга. Слёзы, кажется, течь из глаз прекратили.  
\- Извинения приняты, - пробурчал мальчик. Крис улыбнулся. Он сам не знал, от чего.  
\- Прекрасно. И больше не плачь,  
\- Я не плакал! - моментально воскликнул Айден, подняв личико и кинув взгляд на кошатника.  
\- Дааа, конечно, плакса, - хихикнул Крис. И что он делает? Ещё больше мальчишку расстроит ведь...  
\- Просто заткнись, - буркнул синеглазый, вновь прикрыв глаза и удобно устроившись в объятьях блондина. Через несколько минут послышалось мирное сопение.  
Кристофер улыбнулся. От чего-то там тепло стало на душе. Так спокойно. Хотелось вечность просидеть в обнимку с этим грубым мальчишкой. Да и сейчас он показался Кристоферу не таким уж и грубым и бесчувственным, каким казался ранее. Но вскоре парень начал понимать, что ещё немного - и он сам заснёт. Поэтому он аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, положил Айдена на диван. Сходив к шкафу и доставая от туда плед, укрыл им темноволосого и подложил подушку под голову.  
\- Как ты мило спишь... - прошептал Крис, улыбнувшись. Он сел рядом, положив на колени м-ра Фуффи и, став гладить своего котика, сам стал погружаться в объятия сладостного сна. Прямо сидя, да.  
Хоть день этот и был полон неудач, но вечер, проведённый в обнимку с Крисом, полностью скрасил его.

**Author's Note:**

> 30/12/2015 - дата первой публикации и написания. все претензии прошу к 13-тилетней мне.


End file.
